The Developing Adventures of Golden Girl
A comic about a teen sidekick who puberty hit like a truck. Setting It's the "Golden Age" where truth and justice always prevail thanks to the Comic Code. Silver Queen and her sidekick Golden Girl are the defenders of Platinum City with their quick wits, quips, and acrobatics. However, some big changes have recently come rolling in with Golden Girl on the cups of womanhood. Now the fog of the code is thinning from her eyes as she begins to notice the irregularities around her for what we, the readers, would see them as and maneuver herself around them. Characters Main * Sarah Sterling - A.k.a Silver Queen. Heiress to Sterling Steelworks (a mining and steel manufacturing conglomerate), Sarah was a wealthy industrialist traveling on business in South America when her plane crashed into the jungle. Only Sarah and her guide, Lucia Delgado, survived the crash and ended up discovering an ancient tomb of the Atlantean royal family in exile, which contained the Bands of Boudica (a pair of magical Atlantean bracers). The Bands are enchanted to only be worn by those with pure hearts or a just cause, and can change shape to fit wrists of any size. The Bands exponentially increase the fighting prowess, strength, and durability of the wearer, turning the weak into strong warriors, and the already strong into veritable demigods of power. However, in the hands of those with evil intent, the Bands will gradually lose their power and turn into useless stone. The Bands on the arms of a normal adult woman such as Sarah enable her to smash stone walls, flip cars, run with the speed of an Olympic gold medalist, leap several times the height of a normal man, and withstand impacts that would shatter bones. Wearing the Bands of Boudica, serious Sarah Sterling turns over a new leaf as the jovial super-heroine Silver Queen! After volunteering her new abilities to the American WWII effort, Sarah Sterling returned home to Platinum City where she converted her rooftop penthouse mansion, Sterling Manor, into a secret crime fighting fortress with the operations help of Lucìa. Sarah still retains an oversight role in her business empire, but her main efforts have been in keeping Platinum City safe from villainy, founding the Sorority of Sentinels, and training her ward and sidekick, Golden Girl. *'Audrey Page' - A.k.a. Golden Girl, the true heroine of the story despite being the sidekick of Silver Queen. She's passionate about her work, but much more practical about it than her mentor. A talented acrobat, before puberty set in she was able to jump, swing, flip, and parkour with the best of them; she also trained in boxing, so her punches pack a wallop. Her ample chest is filtered from the perception of every single person in the setting who doesn't have immunity to the Comic Code. She herself has full immunity and just rolls with anything she finds out of place to the best of her abilities. Her chest is only ever a source of physical comedy and is never acknowledged by anyone other than her own thoughts or her rival. Supporting (ha!) * Iris Lodell - A girl who attends Audrey's school who inexplicably is also immune to the Comic Code. She cannot comprehend how no one else is able to tell that Audrey Page is in fact Golden Girl. She desperately wishes to prove this and find some self-vindication, but this may lead her down a dark road. *'Lucìa Delgado' - Hired by Sarah Sterling while in Argentina during a trip to South America for her knowledge in several regional dialects and connections with all sorts of people (after her family was thrown down in the coup of the 1930's she led a very rough life). Becoming good friends, and with the promise of steady pay, Lucìa agreed to come work for Sarah when the time came for her to fly back to North America. She serves as a housekeeper and also the head of staff at her manor. The Sorority of Sentinels Founded by Silver Queen, they are a group of extraordinary women dedicated to protecting the people from villainous attacks. *'Black Rose' - After cutting her teeth as a covert operative and sniper for the French Resistance in WWII, the super spy known only as Black Rose became famous in international intelligence circles for her ruthless pursuit of escaped Nazis and other political ne'er-do-wells for both the French and American governments. She now works for the SOS as the resident tactician and worldwide strategist, personally handling the super team's covert operations. As the femme fatale of the SOS, she's known to "clouds men's minds" and extract information from any target with her combination of feminine wiles and secret CIA hypno-training. In the field Black Rose prefers to operate in the shadows, but is handy with her pair of custom, deadly silent "Thorn" pistols when danger calls. *'Connie Cosmos' - A product of the star-crossed union of human astronaut John Cosmos and the Queen of Mars, Connie Cosmos, heir to the Martian Matriarchy, has been sent by her mother to Earth to learn about her human heritage. Connie's thrill-seeking nature has led her to join the SOS where she's often the first to zip into the fray, providing aerial support with her golden jet-belt and ray gun. She's also the team's communication expert, using the advanced martian technology of her royal helm to tune into and translate any radio or tele-signal. Between escapades, Connie likes to retire to her personal flying saucer parked on top of the SOS Lighthouse, which houses a gauzy pleasure palace replete with martian manservants that attend to her every need. *'Donna Dynamo' - Genius inventor Donna "Dynamo" Dinopoulos, created a wearable system to capture and store electricity from charged ions in the air. The compact design fits under her fashionable dress, while her gloves can discharge powerful lighting bolts and generate powerful magnetic fields, which allow her limited flight in a metal-rich environments such as Platinum City. Logically, what better way to field-test her new technology than through super heroics. As the resident science expert on the team, Donna often acts as an enthusiastic but scatterbrained tech mentor to Golden Girl, encouraging Audrey's mechanical aptitude and letting her assist in experiments. When not on SOS business or working on new gadgets, Donna is often found teaching children's classes at the local science museum. *'Crimson Cat' - Minnie Miller was originally just a shy research librarian at Platinum City University by day and demure housewife by night. One afternoon, when bringing lunch to her husband Prof. Miller in his geology lab, she picked up a beautiful red gemstone with a strange energy signature that he had been studying. Her feminine touch awakened the mystical feline spirit inside the stone, which transformed the mousey everywoman into a ferocious female with energy claws and enhanced strength and agility. Calling herself Crimson Cat, Minnie uses her powers from the gem to prowl the night for crime and serves as the top hand-to-hand fighter for the SOS. * The Twins - A mysterious pair of black and white women who act as the drivers and auxiliary fighters for the SOS. The highly competent duo maintains the SOS headquarters (The Lighthouse), initiates the team's emergency signal (the Lamp) in times of distress, and always seem to appear when needed, sometimes even before being summoned. They possess preternaturally synchronized movements, which is the core of their kung-fu fighting style. * Great Glory I - A retired heroin and veteran of WWII. She served in the same super propaganda program as Silver Queen and was something of a mentor to Silver Queen early on in her superhero career. During one of their missions to France they saved the life of a talking fox from a magic meadow which had become the stage for a battle. The fox, who calls himself Olympian, has been by Great Glory I and later Great Glory II's side ever since. Great Glory I is getting on in years and so retired some time ago, now only donning her old colors for promotional events and providing advice to the Sentinels when called upon. Great Glory II is more of a loner. Each member of the Great Glory line possesses supernaturally high levels of accuracy with any projectile weapon they get their hands on. The Crusaders A group of teen heroes and sidekicks who banded together to form their own super crime fighting team. Nothing has really been done with them yet. *'Rad Lad' - A nuclear powered robot created for the U.S. military by brilliant scientist Dr. Julius E. Pegasus. Rad Lad proved too headstrong to follow conventional orders and was instead introduced to the Crusaders to hopefully do some good in the world. Even though he has rocket boots and can shoot force beams from his fingers, Rad Lad still somehow believes he's a real boy and enjoys palling around and playing pranks on others. *'Kid Valor' - On a class trip to Europe, prep school darling Richard "Dick" Delacourt came upon an ancient sword in a ruined castle. The blade contained the spirit of a medieval knight, Sir Valor, who claimed that Dick was the chosen one of legend. When Dick spoke the knight's surname he was transformed into the form of Kid Valor and found that the formerly rusty blade gleamed with the power to cut through any material. Now possessing a knight's arrogance and chivalrous to a fault, Dick returned to the U.S.A. determined to establish his own round table of empowered compatriots, The Crusaders! *'Great Glory III' (Girl Glory) - Annabelle Parker was raised on a farm in northern Texas. When her parents died she was adopted by her distant relative, Great Glory II, and discovered that her partial Comanche bloodline allowed her to tap into the same mystical Eagle Eye sharpshooting power as Great Glory I and II. Contrary to her war-time heavy artillery toting predecessors, she prefers to use a rifle and other light weapons with special trick bullets with effects such as turning around corners and creating smoke burst distractions. *'Doug Infinite' - Doug Denison is the strongest, healthiest, and most well-adjusted teen in Platinum City! When asked where he gets his boundless enthusiasm, good grades, and seemingly infinite energy to fight crime with the Crusaders, Doug happily replies "I just eat my vitamins everyday!" So kids, if you want to grow up to be big and strong like Doug Infinite, remember to take Infinite brand Multivitamins® once a day with a big wholesome glass of milk. (Infinite Once-a-day Multivitamins® are now available at your local drugstore or supermarket.) *'Boy 'O War' - Chuck Gleeson, high school track and field star and Olympic hopeful, is actually a distant descendant of the Greek god Nike (who was known to the Romans as Victoria). As a newly minted minor demi-god who has recently come into his powers, Chuck finds it unfair to compete in sports against lesser mortals and instead adopted the Boy 'O War moniker and the study of ancient weaponry to fight crime with the Crusaders. His demi-god heritage affords him increased strength, speed, and probability of victory! Villains *'The Racketeer' - A mob boss who makes a gigantic racket wherever he goes, using pots, pans, and whatever else to dizzying effect. * Rocker Billy - A rebellious greaser who goes to Audrey's junior high and has smooth vocal powers that can compel people to do whatever he wants. He has a magic comb that instantly restyles his hair for maintaining his civilian identity. As a supervillain, he's sub-par as his cool-guy facade crumbles whenever he faces off against Golden Girl; her civilian identity has the same effect on him, although he hasn't been able to put 2 and 2 together yet. Audrey is able to recognize him in his civilian identity, but does not let on to this after witnessing Iris' failed attempts to expose her own alter ego. The only part of Billy that Audrey is blind to are his feelings for her, even when he makes it blatantly obvious. He has partial immunity to the code due to his rebellious nature. * Roller Betty - Rocker Billy's self-appointed sidekick. An obsessive and often times violent fangirl of his with a rollerskating drive-in waitresses theme and she really, REALLY hates Golden Girl. She's much more of a threat than Billy ever is on his own due to her willingness to go the extra mile and put the heroes in harms way. Billy tries to distance himself from her, but after arriving in Platinum City she somehow always knows where and when Billy's going to "put on a show" citing she wouldn't be his number one fan if she didn't. She began taking on the role of saving Billy's bacon from a beating when the sight of Golden Girl makes him loose his hypnotic rhythm. * Jade Empress - She possesses a mystical mask which allows her to summon/create jade golems as well as a magical compass that allows her to track other magical items. She's in Platinum City trying to get Silver Queen's bracelets so she can absorb their magic, prolonging her eternal life. Beneath her glamour lies an 800 year old Chinese mummy, but don't let her frail appearance fool you, she's head of a vast criminal empire. *'Dr. Baron von Verrückt' - Once a member of the German aristocracy, he fled when an angry mob chased him out of his family home (as was the style at the time) for his reckless experiments. He lost his title and his land due to the war, but never had any involvement with it having fled Germany years before to continue his experiments elsewhere. * The Quiz Master - A consummate showman, John Barclay was the host of a popular game show "Stump the Quizmaster". Known as "the Channel Eight Adonis", because of his good looks and charismatic flair, John had it all; money, fame, and women. There was even talk of him busting out of the game show circuit and becoming one of Hollywood's leading men. But a studio fire caused by negligent workers dashed all those hopes, leaving the handsome star horrifically scarred. Donning a a full face mask and armed with an eclectic intellect, he attempted to seek revenge on the workers that lead to his disfigurement, only to be stopped by the Silver Queen. His hopes of revenge stolen from him drove him mad, and now John Barclay terrorizes the night as the Quarrelsome Quizmaster. * Iron Girl - Katya Stranitsa is a girl from the USSR, raised and trained to become a spy and dispatched to Platinum City in order to investigate the magical phenomenon which gathers there. Undercover as student at the local high school, she surprises everyone by looking almost exactly like Audrey Page, aside from her platinum blonde hair... and less prominent assets, although that is something only Audrey, Iris and Billy notice. She became compelled to fight against the American heroes, creating her Iron Girl persona in opposition to Golden Girl since Katya considers her to be the epitome of capitalism. *'Yokozuna Yeti' - A Japanese man travels the Himalayan region of Asia after becoming frustrated with the state of post-war Japan and resentful of the American occupation. While mountain climbing in Tibet an avalanche nearly claimed his life, but he was saved by a family of kind yetis! The yeti family nursed him back to health, but the mama and papa yeti were slain by exploring Chinese soldiers as Tibet is incorporated into China. Now brimming with hate for the Allies, the man raises the baby yeti and teaches it the way of sumo, naming him Yokozuna Yeti and using its great strength in his war against the Allies! * The Clown King - Roy Chancy is a descendant of Bavarian royalty who fled to the U.S. during WW2 and used his dwindling fortune to establish a hotdog fast food franchise and amusement park in Platinum City. After many years, the inane looping tuba music that Chancy piped throughout his businesses slowly ate away at his sanity. When night falls, the mogul dons the mascot costume of his commercial empire and prowls the streets on a mission of joy and mayhem. In costume, Chancy truly believes that he is The Clown King. His unpredictable attempts at humor and corporate ambassadorship often spark chaos and fear. Concept Art Sarah Sterling in Atlantis.png The Racketeer.jpg|The Racketeer Silver_Queen_model_sheet.png Golden_Girl_model_sheet.png LuciaDelgado.jpg|Lucìa Delgado Scripts *Comic scripts or script concepts in development *Racketeer radio show Comics The comic gallery is getting too big, so the rest of the comics can be found here. Golden Girl First Comic.png 1441685756779.png lCjEK0q.jpg GoldenGirl_Musical_Riot.png goldengirlsabcs70percentresizeseelinkingalleryforfull.png|Full sized colored version 1464169548298.png|Crossover with Ma'm Aries 1464293754468.png 1465437954827.png GG_winter_1_by_van.png|Winter 1 GG_winter_2_by_van.png|Winter 2 GG_winter_3_by_van.png|Winter 3 1482768524178.png|GG wearing Briana's outfit by Van 1504006892802.png External Links *Golden Girl booru - Beware, full of r34. *Posts tagged w/ The Developing Adventures of Golden Girl on The /co/llection booru - Lots of r34 here too. *The Developing Adventures of Golden Girl at All The Tropes - Wow, they completely missed the point. *The Developing Adventures of Golden Girl, Volume 1 at Healthy Fetish - Just a heads up, they did their own thing with it, so it doesn't really mesh with what's on this page. *The Developing Adventures of Golden Girl, Volume 2 at Healthy Fetish - Continued On Kickstarter Category:Comics Category:Projects Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Male Category:Female